


Moving

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Moving, Moving In Together, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Drinking, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: "When are you gonna tell them we moved in together? And that I'm training under Yakov?""Oh, I thought you'd just show up on your first day at the rink and let them figure out the rest"OrYuri and Otabek have been dating for a while now and move in together, but Yuri hasn't even told anybody that they are dating yet.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199
Collections: Yuri on Ice Fics





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> I love Otayuri waaaaay too much. It's the only ship I'm really motivated to write for.

Yuri was standing at the side of the ice, chatting with Mila, while watching Yuuri and Victor practice their pair skate. He was about to make a comment about how gross they were, when a shout echoed through the near silent ice rink. 

"Yura!", yelled a familiar voice from vaguely behind him. Yuri spun around and saw Otabek standing at the entrance. He was smiling softly while waving. "You forgot something earlier."

Yuri saw Mila, Yuuri and Victor staring at him from the corner of his eye, but steadily ignored them. As quickly as possible he headed of the ice and towards the entrance, yanked Otabek by the sleeve and pulled him into a secluded corner. 

"What are you doing? No one knows you're in Russia! You could've just texted me", hissed the blonde, feeling a soft blush spread over his cheeks.

Otabek just smiled at him and reached into his pocket. "I would've texted you, if you hadn't forgotten your phone. Thought your fans might go insane if you're offline the whole day", he said, his smile growing bigger as he pulled out Yuri's phone.

Yuri felt the blush on his cheeks grow darker, as he quickly snatched the phone out of Otabek's hand. 

"Nice background picture, by the way", said the taller man, leaning closer into Yuri and casually placing an arm on his shoulder. "I find it flattering that you liked that picture of us enough to make it your background."

And with that, Yuri's face was officially on fire. "Prick", he muttered, feeling like his heart was going to explode any second now.

Otabek just laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll see you later tonight, yeah? Is Chinese takeout fine with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good as long as we don't watch another one of those stupid chick flicks", he huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the memory.

"I would've loved to watch some romance movie with you, but I'm sure we can find something better to do", replied the black haired man, eyeing the other up and down slowly.

Yuri squirmed under his gaze, but just huffed a small laugh and softly pushed him away. "Pervert", he muttered, genuine smile on his face as he emerged from their little hiding spot. 

"I'll pick you up after practice", said Otabek, falling into step with him as he headed towards the exit.

"You better not be late again", replied Yuri as they parted ways with one last, knowing smile. 

Unfortunately, his smile quickly dissapeared as he saw his fellow rink mates staring at him with varying degrees of confusion and smugness.

"Ah, Yurio, I didn't know that Otabek was in Russia", said Victor, his lips pulled up into a huge smile.

"Congratulations, nothing gets past your fantastic observation skills, Vitya", he said, which was a lot politer than his usual response.

"Where is he staying? What did you forget?", asked Mila, looking way too smug about the whole situation.

"Stop nagging, hag", he muttered as he shoved his phone into his gym bag and made his way onto the ice to practice his short program. He tried his best to ignore the questions that were yelled after him.  
____________________________

"You can't be serious", muttered Yuri as he stood outside of the skating rink, Mila, Victor and Yuuri all besides him.

"Oh come on, Yuri, we haven't seen Otabek in a while and just wanna catch up", said Mila cheerfully, bumping their shoulders together.

Before Yuri could protest, the noise of an engine cut through the cold, night air and Otabek came around the corner with his bike.

He had just so stopped the bike and gotten off, before Mila tackled him in a hug. "Otabek, it's so good to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?", she said, smiling brightly. 

Yuri couldn't help the pang of jealousy in his heart at the sight in front of him, but tried his best to ignore it. Mila just was touchy and Otabek was being polite by not pushing her off, that's all.

"Give the man some space to breath, Mila", said Yuuri as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Who would've thought that the pig was good for something at least.

"Otabek, why don't you and Yurio come around for dinner tonight?", asked Victor almost immediately after, also invading the man's personal space. 

Otabek looked a bit taken aback by all the questions and glanced over at Yuri, with a helpless look in his eyes.

That was his cue. "Get out of his space, idiots", hissed Yuri as he walked over to them. He pushed the three of them away, until they were out of Otabek's personal space, but didn't leave the others space himself.

"Katsuki, Nikiforov, thank you for the invitation, but we've got plans for tonight. I'm sure we'll find a different date though", explained Otabek, looking calmer now that no one was in his face.

"Where are you living? You're not staying in a hotel, are you?", asked Mila, sounding genuinely concerned. "Those are so expensive this time of year. You can stay with me if you want to."

"Actually, Baba, he's staying at my place", interjected Yuri before Otabek could respond.

"Lilia allowed that?", asked Victor in disbelief. "She never allows me to stay over! Says I'm a distraction."

Yuri and Otabek exchanged a glance, holding a silent conversation between only the two of them. "I actually got my own place a couple of weeks ago. Lilia said that since I am 17 now, I was old enough to have my own apartment", explained Yuri as he looked back over at the other people present.

It took them another ten minutes of questioning before they finally could escape.  
__________________________

When they arrived at the apartment, they pulled off their shoes and coats, before Yuri heavily plopped onto the sofa. 

Otabek got their food from the kitchen and softly kicked Yuri in the side. "Sit up."

With a groan, he sat up and eagerly took his plate stacked with chicken, rice and noodles.

"If you tell Yakov about me eating noodles on my diet, I'm literally going to kill you", said the blonde through a mouthful of said noodles. 

Otabek laughed softly and shook his head. "I think he'd actually kill me first, since I am responsible for you", he replied through his own mouthful of food.

They sat in silence as they continued eating. It wasn't an awkward silence at all, they were used to having a silence hanging over both of them. They didn't need a lot of words to communicate. So instead of talking, they finished their food in silence.  
____________________________

"When are you going to tell them we live together? And that I'm training under Yakov after my knee injury healed?", asked Otabek as he was washing their plates.

Yuri sat on the counter next to the sink, drying cloth in his hand as he was idly swinging his legs. "Oh, I thought you'd just show up at the rink on your first day and let them figure out the rest", replied the blonde with a grin.

Otabek stopped washing and dried of his hands. He walked over to Yuri and placed his hands on either side of his hips. This way they were nearly the same height. "In all seriousness, Yura. You are going to tell them about us eventually, aren't you?"

Yuri sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "Of course I am, Beka. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment. I've already told grandpa, I'll tell the others soon", he replied, a genuine smile replacing his previous grin. 

Otabek leaned in and their lips brushed against each other. Yuri hummed as he ran his finger nails over the other's undercut. Otabek placed his hands on the blonde's hip and waist. 

Yuri trailed his tongue over Otabek's bottom lip, which earned him a weak moan. The kiss deepened as their lips moved together more frantically and their tongues intertwined. Otabek pulled the other closer until their bodies pressed together. His hand rubbed circles into Yuri's hip and his other hand moved downwards to squeeze his ass.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, their lips red from kissing.

"How about we head to the bedroom?", asked Otabek, glancing at the unfinished dishes, but seemingly not bothered by them.

Yuri got up from his spot on the counter and grabbed Otabek's hand. He pulled the taller man towards the bedroom, enthusiasm very obvious.  
_____________________________

A shrill alarm sounded through the silent room, early in the morning.

Yuri groaned and shoved his head into his pillow as he blindly reached for his phone. Instead of finding it, this hand landed on something or rather someone warm.

"Jesus, stop hitting me", mumbled Otabek as he shuffled around and turned off the alarm.

Lazily Yuri cracked an eye open and was faced with a sleepy Otabek smiling at him. "Good morning, kitten", he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

A smile spread over Yuri's face as he shuffled closer to the source of warmth beneath his silk bedsheets. "Morning", he replied, nuzzling against Otabek's warm chest.

The Kazakh wrapped his strong arms around the small frame in front of him. They lay there in silence, bathing in each other's warmth and company for a few minutes, before Otabek finally spoke again.

"We need to get up. You'll be late for practice and I want to get some off ice conditioning done before lunch", he grumbled, removing his arms from Yuri and stretching them out above his head.

Yuri muttered something incoherent and dug his face into Otabek's chest. He wrapped his arms around the others waist tightly. "Just five more minutes", he muttered.

Otabek huffed a laugh and tries to push Yuri off again. "You said that yesterday as well and in the end you were 15 minutes late and forgot your smartphone", he replied, but all the same stopped struggling.

He carded his hands through Yuri's long hair, scraping his fingernails along the skull softly. Yuri hummed in content and slowly let his hands trail down Otabek's sides until they reached the hem of his boxers.

"Yura", said Otabek softly, tilting his chin upward and catching his lips in a chaste kiss. "If you don't stop know, you will be late."

"Not if we are fast."  
___________________________

"You're late again", said Mila as Yuri entered the rink. The blonde just scoffed at her and quickly rushed past her to the nearest bench. Luckily Yakov was no where in sight. As quickly as he could, he pulled his skates on and started stretching.

"I'm certain that Lilia only allowed you to have your own apartment under the condition that it doesn't interfere with your training. You've been late nearly every day for the past two weeks", continued the women as if Yuri just hadn't very rudely ignored her.

Yuri's gaze snapped up at her. "You're not going to snitch on me, are you? Yakov has only caught me being late twice. If he knew, I would have to move back in with Lilia", the boy sounded slightly frantic.

Mila rolled her eyes and helped him deepen his split by leaning onto his shoulders. "I'm not going to snitch on you, don't worry. I'm just concerned that you are loosing focus on your training. You can't become sloppy now."

Yuri didn't know how to respond and instead opted for concentrating on the burn of the stretch. 

"Does this have anything to do with Otabek?", she asked, moving away from his back and settling onto the floor in front of him.

Yuri heaved a sigh and met Mila's eye with uncertainty. She was a good friend, she needed to know. "Yes, this has to do with Otabek. He... He's actually not here for a quick visit. We moved in together", he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Mila's eyes widened slightly as she took the information in. "Oh, wow, I didn't expect that. I hadn't even realized you two talked outside of competitions. When did that happen?", she asked.

"We became friends in Barcelona about two years ago. I don't know why or how, but we just started talking on a daily basis and then about one year ago, we-", he cut himself off and looked away, biting his bottom lip.

"You can tell me, Yura. I won't tell anyone", said the red haired girl and took his hand in her own.

Yuri looked at her and felt an immense wave of gratitude pass through him. He swallowed the lump in his throat down and licked his lips. "We-", his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "We started dating a year ago. And, yeah, that's why I've been late and distracted lately."

There was a silence, which felt endless in that moment. 

"I did not expect that", she said softly, a smile slowly spreading over her face. "I'm very happy for you though. Otabek seems like a great guy and if he makes you happy, I'll support you."

Yuri felt tears well up in his eyes. He got up from the split and pulled Mila up into a hug. 

"Thank you", he whispered, muffled through the material of her shirt. 

The girl hugged him back, before pulling away again. "Now get on the ice, before Yakov arrives and kills us both."  
___________________________

During his break he was texting Otabek, when suddenly a shadow loomed over him. He quickly shut off his phone and looked up at the person looming over him. It was Katsuki.

"Yurio, I was wondering if we could come over later for dinner?", he asked with a bright smile.

Yuri blinked at him a couple of times, before responding. "Um, I would have to ask Otabek first, but we didn't have any plans for tonight, so I guess... Sure?", he said with uncertainty.

"Just tells us before you leave practice, okay?", Yuuri said, already rushing off towards where Victor stood.

The blonde blinked a few times. He turned his phone back on and quickly shot Otabek a text.

_'Victor and the Pig want to come over for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?'_

It only took a few seconds for Otabek to respond.

**_'Fine with me. I'll cook something nice. Can you come back by subway?'_ **

Yuri sent back a thumbs up emoji.  
_____________________________

Otabek heavily fell onto the sofa. He had spend the afternoon cleaning up the living room and cooking. He had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, while Yuri was showering.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:48 pm, meaning that their guests would arrive in about ten minutes and he could still relax until them. In all honesty, he was nervous about the whole dinner. Had Yuri planned to tell them the truth tonight?

While he was enjoying his little break and contemplating the plan for the dinner, he heard the shower being turned off.

He looked towards the bathroom door just at the moment that Yuri exited, only wearing his boxer briefs and a towel around his shoulders. 

The blonde saw him and smirked softly. He made his way over to where Otabek was sitting and looked down at him.

"Enjoying the view, Altin?", he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

As a response, Otabek put his hands on Yuri's hips and pulled him down onto his lap. The blonde made himself comfortable, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. They closed the distance between the two of them and their lips came together, a bit too forcefully. Yuri pushed his tongue into Otabek's mouth, which elected him a moan. 

A heat settled in the pit of his stomach, at the sound. He rolled his hips down, hoping to hear more of the beautiful moans. 

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Otabek grabbed Yuri's hips and pulled downwards more forcefully. Before either of them could do anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Shit", cursed Yuri, jumping up from his spot on Otabek's lap. He could feel a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Go and get dressed, I'll let them in", said Otabek, getting up as well. He pressed a kiss to Yuri's cheek and quickly made his way over to the door, while Yuri fled into their bedroom.

He leaned against the door, his cheeks red and his heart racing. Sometimes he really cursed his impulsiveness. Quickly he pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with leopard print. He put his hair into a ponytail, since it was still wet. He looked into the mirror and saw that his blush had gone down significantly, so he stepped out of the room.

"Yurio", said Victor as soon as he exited the room. The tall man enveloped him in a tight hug and spun them around. "I can't believe you have your own apartment! You're so grown up!"

"Jesus, let me down!", yelled Yuri and pushed the man away. He straightened his clothes out and glared at him.

The blonde made his way further into the living room. Yuuri and Otabek were already sitting at the dinner table, both nursing a glass of wine, while Victor's wine stood abandoned. He sat down next to Otabek and grabbed his wine glass.

"I see that I haven't been offered anything to drink", he said as he took a big sip. 

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him, looking very much amused. "You weren't offered a drink, since you are underage", he explained, snatching his glass back.

Yuri just rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm underage and never had alcohol ever before. We also definitely weren't wasted as hell last weekend, nope, not at all", he said sarcastically and leaned back into his seat.

"Alcohol isn't good for your body, Yurio", said Yuuri, while sipping his own drink. 

Before Yuri could make a rude comment, Otabek got up and motioned for the blonde to get up as well. "How about we have a small house tour and then eat?", he asked.  
__________________________

The tour was short to say the least, since there only were five rooms in the whole place. Bathroom, kitchen and living room went by smoothly, no questions asked. The two bedrooms... not so much. 

"What is behind this door?", asked Victor as he pointed at a closed door. 

"Ah, that's the bedroom- my bedroom", Yuri said quickly, moving between Victor and the door. 

"Why don't we take a quick look-" "No! No. I didn't clean up at all. It's a mess really, you don't want to see it", replied Yuri immediately.

The truth was, he wasn't bothered by the mess inside. Victor had seen his room in the worst states imaginable, it was impossible not to when you grew up together. In reality, he knew for a fact that a bottle of lube and condoms were on the drawer, as well as a bunch of Otabek's clothes spread around the room. He didn't want them to find out about them like that. 

"Why don't we go to the next room while Yuri cleans up a bit?", asked Otabek, giving Yuri a pointed look, scolding him for not hiding private things.

Yuuri, Otabek and Victor continued to the guest room, while Yuri rushed into their bedroom and hid any and all evidence that he wasn't a virgin.

"Wow, Otabek, your room is so clean", said Yuuri as he entered the little guest room. The room looked basically unused, aside from Otabek's laptop and Yuri's school books on the desk as well as the slightly crumbled bed sheets, which were due to Potya using the room as a personal nap space.

"Ah, thank you. I didn't bring all that much stuff with me though, so it's easy to keep track of it all", replied Otabek. It wasn't a complete lie, he only had few personal items.

Potya came trailing into the room and meowed as she walked around Otabek. The man picked her up and the cat nuzzled against him.

"Wow, Potya likes you? She's really picky about other people", said Victor, actually seeming impressed.

"She must sense that Yurio likes you and that you're a good influence on him", Katsuki with a soft smile on his face.

At that moment Yuri came through the door. "Okay, you can look at my bedroom now. It's still kinda messy though", he said, leaning against the door frame. 

Victor excitedly grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him off into the next room. 

Otabek put Potya down again and pulled Yuri close by his waist. "Thank you for not being mean to them", he said and softly kissed the blonde's lips. 

Yuri huffed a laugh. "It certainly isn't easy. Now let's get those idiots out of our room and eat."  
____________________________

"Otabek, you're a really good cook!", exclaimed Victor after taking his first bite from vegan lasagna. 

"Thank you", said Otabek shyly, hiding a small smile that grew on his face.

Yuri was quite happy about how the evening turned out. He managed to convince Otabek to give him some wine and up until now, nothing major had gone wrong. Now he only needed to find a good moment to tell Yuuri and Victor that they were dating.

"So, Yurio, I was wondering just now", started Victor, looking all serious. That never was a good sign. "Do you have a girlfriend? I saw some lingerie lying around in your room and got curious."

Yuri chocked on his food and Otabek nearly spit out the sip of wine he had just taken. 

"Excuse me?", spluttered the blonde, coughing into a napkin. His face felt like it was on fire. How could he have forgotten to put away his lingerie? 

Otabek looked at him, wide eyed, looking positively scandalized at the thought of Victor seeing... THAT. 

"Jesus, old man, do you even know what privacy is?", asked Yuri, still feeling like his face was on fire. "No I don't have a girlfriend, thank you very much." 

An awkward silence settled over them, the only one who wasn't bothered by it was, of course, Victor. Yuri got up and refilled his own wine glass.

Suddenly his phone chimed with a new text message. He saw that it was from Otabek.

**_'Did you seriously forget to put your lingerie away?'_ **

_'I don't know if you've ever noticed, but we have a lot of sex related stuff. I barely was able to hide everything. Just be glad I didn't forget a dildo or something more... obvious'_

The two boys looked at each other, trying to be mad, but quickly broke into a set of matching smiles. Yuri really should stop drinking before he said anything stupid.  
_________________________

Yuuri was wasted. Positively and absolutely wasted. It took a lot of screaming and a very persuasive Victor to stop him from stripping.

"Yurio, do you mind if we stay here for the night?", asked Victor, who also was pretty drunk as well, but not nearly as bad off as his fiancé.

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want you two to get in a car accident. You can stay in the guest room", said the blonde, already getting two glasses of water and some aspirin for the next morning.

"Where will Otabek sleep though?", asked the man as he was led into the guest room.

Yuri gave him a soft smile. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. Just... don't have sex in his bed and everything will be okay", he said and pulled a grimace.

He walked back into the living room and saw Otabek sitting on the sofa, opened book in one hand and the other one was petting Potya.

"Thank you for tonight. You were absolutely amazing", said Yuri as he sat down next to Otabek and leaned against him heavily. The taller man put his book aside and pulled him closer.

"You actually didn't insult everyone and their grandmother tonight, so good job", he said with a grin. "In all seriousness, it was a pleasant evening. Aside for the lingerie incident."

Yuri's cheeks turned red again and he buried his face against Otabek's neck. "Did you have to bring that up again?", he groaned.

Otabek just laughed softly. "Come on, Kitten, let's get you to bed. You're pretty drunk", he said softly, petting Yuri's hair.

For the first time Yuri realized that he actually did have quite a lot to drink and was feeling a bit dizzy. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Carry me?", murmured the blonde sleepily.

Otabek obliged without any protest, helped Yuri get undressed and tightly pulled the blankets around them both. "Sleep tight", he whispered, kissing the blonde's head, but the boy was already passed out.  
_________________________

The next day was quiet. Yuri and Otabek both woke up early as usual.

"I feel like a spider crawled into my mouth and died", said Yuri as soon as he woke up, his voice hoarse and a disgusted expression on his face.

"At least you aren't hungover", replied Otabek, who felt like all his muscles were sore, but luckily didn't have a headache. 

The two of them made their way into the kitchen and made coffee. Otabek poured an obscene amount of sugar into his and Yuri's inner Lilia was screaming.

Silently they sat on the kitchen counters, drank their coffee and ate crispbread with some low fat toast spread.

After about twenty minutes of silence, the guest room door opened and heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. Katsuki rounded the corner, squinting heavily and leaning against the wall. "Can someone please give me a coffee?", he mumbled as he sat down on the only chair the room provided.

Otabek poured the man a cup and he took it with gratitude. He clung to the cup like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

"I envy you two. You're all young. Your body can still take the alcohol", he muttered bitterly while sipping his coffee.

"No offense, Katsudon, but I doubt you ever were able to hold your alcohol properly", replied Yuri with a snort.

A silence stretched over the three of them again, until Victor also tapped into the kitchen. 

"I think I'm never drinking again", he muttered as he sat down on the floor. He accepted the coffee cup that he was offered.

__________________________

None of them went to practice that day, all coming up with unrelated excuses for their absence. Surely Yakov was suspicious, but he didn't say anything about it.

Yuri spent the majority of the day with schoolwork, while Otabek was reading silently next to him. They didn't talk much, both focused on their own things, when eventually Yuri's stomach growled.

Otabek put his book aside and looked at him. "Do you want to go out? We wanted to try that new italien place down town", he asked.

Yuri considered the option for a few seconds. "Yeah, sure, let's go there", he said and got up. "You're really a bad influence for my diet. If you keep feeding me like this, I'll become too far to skate."

Otabek snorted as he got up as well. "We both know that you haven't gained even the tiniest bit of weight. And besides, some more weight surely would look good on you."

"Not all of us can pull of the buff look like you. Maybe when I'm older. For now everyone just sees me as a delicate princess", Yuri replied, rolling his eyes.

"Once we're both retired I'm going to spoil you with food", said Otabek, lacing their fingers together. "Now, let's piss Yakov off by eating pizza."  
______________________________

The next few days were hell for Yuri. Victor didn't stop pestering about his alleged girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, Yurio! I told you _all_ the details about my first boyfriend", whined the man as he skated up to the blonde for the fifth time that day.

"Yes, you told me _all_ about it! When I was 11! I was traumatized and couldn't sleep for weeks", replied Yuri, shuddering at the memory.

"What's with all the yelling over here?", asked Mila as she skated over. She used Yuri's head as an arm rest and grinned down at him as he hissed at her.

"I found lingerie in Yurio's room, but he won't tell me about his girlfriend", whined Victor.

The red head started laughing, nearly falling over. Yuri just glared at her, while Victor looked utterly confused. "Do you know something that I don't?"

Mila coughed a few times, before straightening up again. "Man, Yuri, you really fucked up, didn't you?" "Shut it, hag!"

The pair bickered for a bit, before Yuuri came skating over to them and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but Otabek just arrived", he explained.

Yuri looked over at the entrance and Otabek did indeed stand there, smile on his face and... was that a Pelmeni bag? 

Yuri slid over the ice and before even reaching the end, started talking. "Please tell me I didn't forget my phone again."

Otabek laughed and shook his head. "Just thought I'd bring you some Pelmeni since everybody now knows I'm in Russia."

Yuri exited the ice and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, giving him a long kiss. 

As he pulled away again, Otabek looked surprised. "I didn't expect that. Are you happy to see me or do you just like food this much?"

"I'm happy to see you, like food and am annoyed at Victor asking about my 'girlfriend', so what better way to let him know the truth?", replied Yuri with a smile, snatching the bag of food out of the other's hands.

He looked over at the ice and saw Mila laughing, Victor gaping and Yuuri looking like he was about to faint.

"Glad that's settled", said Otabek and pulled the blonde in for another kiss.


End file.
